1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic trailer brake system.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 375 279 discloses a generic trailer brake system for braking the wheels of an inertia-braked trailer in order to reduce rolling movements. The brake system has an electrohydraulic stabilizing device EHS which is combined with an antilock system and which can brake both sides of the trailer individually in the event of rolling movements. For this purpose, special additional pressure-oil reservoirs, special ABS piston/cylinder components and special EHS cylinder/piston components are provided, by means of which the ABS function and the EHS function can be carried out.
A device for stabilizing a road vehicle, in particular a passenger car, having a trailer drawn by the road vehicle is known from DE 19964048 A1, the road vehicle being monitored with regard to rolling movements, and, when a rolling movement is detected, an essentially periodic yawing moment is imparted automatically to the road vehicle and is essentially in phase opposition to the rolling movement.
A method for stabilizing a vehicle is known from DE 100 48 418 A1, a periodically varying yawing moment being applied to the vehicle by means of alternating brake action.